


Unknown

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: One shot based off that dude waking up from surgery or whatever and thinks his wife is a hot nurse and flirts with her and is a huge idiot.





	

Philip walked into the hospital room, giving Lukas small smile. "You're up." 

Lukas groaned in response, not looking up. 

Philip sighed, pulling off his jacket, laying it across the chair next to Lukas' bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lukas lifted his arm up, keeping his eyes closed, turning his head towards the sound of Philips voice. "Thirsty."

Philip nodded. "Okay, I'll get you some water." Philip walked out into the hall, filling up a small cup of water, carrying it back to Lukas. "Lukas, here." Philip rubbed his arm.

Lukas blinked his eyes open, gasping. "Are you my nurse?" 

"No, Lukas, now drink your water." Philip handed him his water, rubbing his arm. 

Lukas took a sip of the water, staring at Philip. "You're so hot.." 

Philip blushed, looking down. "Drink it."

"I am, I am." Lukas took another drink, pointing at Philip. "You. Are you single?"

Philip shook his head, smiling at Lukas. "I'm not, actually."

Lukas frowned, spilling a bit of water on himself. "Not fair. Is she pretty?"

"He is beautiful."

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to fight him. I call dibs."

"Really? Dibs?" Philip bit back a grin.

"Yeah, dibs, you're mine fair and square and your dumb boyfriend can back off." Lukas rambled, chugging his water.

Philip took the cup from him, setting it down on the table next to them. "You should get some rest, the nurses will come soon."

"No..I wanna talk to you, you're really cute. Did you know that?" Lukas reached out for Philip, trying to sit up, wincing.

Philip lowered Lukas back into the bed. "Don't move around too much, you'll pop your stitches."

Lukas slapped Philips hands away. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He smirked, pointing at Lukas. "You are fine."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Lukas, just lay there and wait for the doctors."

"You're so beautiful, your boyfriends real lucky." Lukas played with Philips hand, frowning. "What's his name?"

"Lukas."

"He has the same name as me. He has the boy I want. This dude really needs to back the fuck off." Lukas gasped when he saw a wedding ring glimmer in the light. "He married you?!"

"Yeah, Lukas." Philip giggled, rubbing his arm.

"What's this guy look like?"

"I'll show you." Philip unlocked his phone, hitting the camera app, handing his phone to Lukas.

Lukas gasped again. "Wait.." he started to smile, glancing at Philip then back at his phone. "I'm your husband?"

"Mhm." Philip took his phone back from Lukas, slipping it in his pocket. "We've been married for four years."

Lukas grinned. "Wow.."

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"I fucking scored! I got a fucking angel for a husband. Have you seen yourself? You're like.. hot." Lukas babbled, pulling at Philips hand. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Lukas."

"Please? I'm your husband." 

"Do you even know your last name?"

Lukas whimpered, turning his head to the side, pouting.

"You're a child." Philip sighed, leaning up, kissing Lukas' forehead. "Happy?"

Lukas nodded, a smile appearing on his face once more. "Happy."


End file.
